The Effects of A Deceivingly Innocent Lollipop
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: You would probably think that lolipops are just innocent sweets, well you are wrong! The following stories will change your mind about our favourite sweet... Warning: Yaoi, do not proceed reading if you don't like
1. Lollipop: The beginning

Lollipop: The beginning

Me: Hi peeps! New story for you guys! It's called 'The Effects of a Deceivingly Innocent Lollipop'.

Reborn: 'Pops out from nowhere' Ciaossu!

Me: Gah! What the hell? Reborn-kun, don't pop out so suddenly!

Reborn: You are like Tsuna, such a timid person…

Me: Hey! I've got more guts than Tsuna ok? After all, I did write about him and Hibari and him and Mukuro and the three of them together!

Reborn: 'Cocks an eyebrow' Really?

Me: 'Smirking smugly' You just have to continue reading… 'Turns to readers' Up coming, the first part of this story Bel and Fran! Tsuna and gang is a bit further back, 'cause I had thought of this for Bel and Fran first. So sit back and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing except for the idea! Reborn just came by to visit!


	2. Lollipop Part 1: Bel VS Fran

**Warning! BL ahead, proceed with caution!**

Lollipop Part 1: Bel VS Fran

It was silent in the Varia mansion, everyone was out, either on a mission (Lussuria and Leviathan) or on a date (Xanxus had just dragged Squalo out once breakfast had finished, and I'm not very sure if it can be considered a date…), leaving Bel and Fran alone in the mansion. To kill the boredom that had engulfed them, they played video games.

Bel was reluctant to play at first ('A prince don't play video games.', 'Video games are for peasants' and stuff), while Fran would do anything to rid himself of the boredom and besides that game seemed to be pretty interesting. He had asked Bel to play it with him ('Sempai, just once, it's not fun to be playing it alone', 'Please, Sempai… in his usual monotonous voice).

Anyway, the Varia supposedly would not have owned a video game by any chance, but this particular one was a gift from Tsuna from last Christmas (Tsuna actually did not know what he could have given them since the Varia has practically all the best weapon the world has to offer, so he decided on the video game instead, seeing that it is gory enough for them).

So as Bel set up the console and stuff, Fran had gone off to his room to grab some sweets to keep him energized throughout the game. He returned with a pile of lollipops of various shapes and sizes in his arms and settled down, putting the pile next to him. Both of them picked up the controller and started the game.

It was about two hours since they have started the game, and surprisingly, Fran have managed to finish almost all of the sweets he had taken out and Bel was actually enjoying the game. Both were evenly matched with the same number of wins for each of them and Fran was left with one last lollipop, so he drawled, 'Sempai, 1 last game and we're done ok?' Bel merely responded, 'Ushishi, the prince will win this last round, Froggy.'

Fran just shrugged and began the game. For the past two hours, Bel was pretty much unaffected by the noise created by Fran sucking on the lollipops. But Fran's last one was in a very… … disturbing shape. That damned thing, in Bel's point of view, looked pretty much like an erect penis. And the way Fran was licking and sucking it made Bel not just uncomfortable, but also aroused in a weird way.

He couldn't concentrate on the game at all and lost to Fran. Fran, for once, had that emotionless mask wiped off his face as he yelled in ecstasy when he realized that he had finally won the game, the offending lollipop still in his mouth, almost finished. Meanwhile, Bel was jolted out of his trance by all the yelling from the illusionist (he was thinking of how it would feel to have his length in Fran's mouth in replacement of the damned lollipop), and gazed at Fran, his eyes glazed over with lust (seriously, I don't really think Fran could see that since Bel's eyes are completely hidden by that curtain of hair that he calls a fringe…).

He edged himself towards Fran, tackling him to the ground, shocking the life out of Fran. Fran, in his shock, stuttered, 'Eh… Sempai, wh~at are y~ou doing? This is un~com~fort~able, c~an you g~et o~ff me?' Bel simply breathed on to his face and kissed him, staring at him as he watched the teal eyes go wide with shock. He tugged at Fran's bottom lips with his teeth, asking to be let in. Fran just kept his lips closed, if not, tighter. Bel's wandering hands then slipped underneath his shirt, roaming over the soft skin, and when he reached Fran's nipples, he pinched them, earning him a gasp. His tongue darted in quickly and mapped out the wet cavern.

Fran tried to stifle a moan as Bel's skillful hands meandered over his chest, Bel's mouth travelling towards his ear, nibbling at the lobe, before trailing down to his jaw, kissing along the jaw line, down to the neck and collarbone. He ripped the shirt open and began leaving a trail of kisses from the neck down to the hemline of the pants. He stopped there, and took off his own shirt and pants before proceeding on to remove Fran's pants. Then he rubbed Fran's erection, earning erotic moans, and he ripped off both of their boxers.

He stuck two fingers into Fran's mouth and commanded Fran to suck them, to which Fran complied with. When he felt that the fingers are well coated enough, he pulled them out with a pop and began to insert one of the fingers into the puckered hole. By now Bel was hard and needy, but he still didn't want to hurt his 'uncute' kohai, so he still had the decency to prepare him for the penetration. Fran gasped at the intrusion, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Bel curled and flexed his finger, thrusting it in and out of the hole, eliciting moans from the Froggy.

He then inserted the second finger, scissoring them, stretching the muscles that tightened around his fingers, in addition to the flexing and curling. Then he struck a spot that caused Fran to moan very loudly. He struck that spot repeatedly; each strike was harder than the previous one, and as he strike the spot, he pumped Fran's erect length, causing Fran to cum. He then removed his fingers and prodded Fran's loosened entrance with the tip of his member. Tentatively, he entered Fran, waiting for him to adjust despite his immediate lust and desire to pound into him until he was senseless.

As soon as Fran had gotten used to the feeling, Bel began thrusting, aiming to hit that spot that would give his Froggy the most pleasure. His thrusts met with Fran's bucking of the hips, creating a rhythm that was soon replaced by wild thrusting in order to get more pleasure out of it. Bel finally struck the same spot that he had with his fingers and angled himself to hit that spot, thrusting harder and faster. Fran's limp length was once again hard, arousing moans escaping from both of their mouths as they kissed each other passionately. As Bel felt he was nearing, he began pumping Fran, who cum soon after, his muscles tightening around Bel's length. After a few more thrusts, Bel too cum inside Fran, the tight heat that surrounded him proved to be too much.

The both of them lay limp on the ground, Bel withdrawing himself from Fran. Bel pulled a very exhausted Fran into his arms and nuzzled him. Before falling asleep, Bel murmured into Fran's ear, 'Don't blame me, blame yourself for doing such erotic things to the damned lollipop in front of me.'

Me: Well, this the first part, hoped you enjoyed it!

Squalo: WTF! They actually share this kind of relationship?

Me: Aren't you and Xanxus in this kind of relationship too?

Squalo: What? Who the hell told you that anyway? 'Blushes'

Me: You and Xanxus are up next in the next chapter! 'Smirks'

Squalo: What the hell, you scum!

Me: Hey Xanxus! Come and collect your trash before I move on!

Xanxus: Trash! Nobody orders me about!

Me: Whatever just take him away…

Xanxus: 'drags a screaming Squalo away'

Me: Just a few words before I go, the characters do not belong to me, although the idea is mine, so yeah…

*sorry I forgot to mention that this is my first at writing B26. Hope it's not OOC...


	3. Lollipop Part 2: Xanxus VS Squalo

**Warning! BL ahead, proceed with caution!**

Lollipop Part 2: Xanxus VS Squalo

As continued from the previous story, Squalo and Xanxus was out on a date (erm, can it be considered a date when Xanxus had just plainly dragged Squalo out?). Basically, it just went, 'Hey shark, I want to go out.' followed by a 'Like hell that's got anything to do with me.' and a 'You're coming with me no matter what you say trash!' and finally a 'Hell no I going along with you! I'm going to train in the dojo!'

Xanxus, for that particular morning, had a sudden interest to go out, so right after breakfast; he dragged Squalo out of the house. Squalo was indignant about this as he had wanted to train in the dojo after breakfast. And when Squalo is unhappy, he complains, until he is pacified either by getting what he wants or he gets something in return for being made doing something that he does not want.

So as to pacify Squalo, Xanxus brought him to a confectionery shop to buy something (that will effectively shut him up, keeping him quiet so that he can enjoy the rare day he wants to spend out). But of course it turns out to be a big mistake (on Xanxus's of course, but not that he knows or will ever admit it…).

Squalo was one hell of a pissed off, since he didn't get to spend the one day that he does not have a mission to train, so he chose one of the biggest available popsicle-shaped lollipop (planning to get back at Xanxus and torture the hell out of him for denying him his training session) and began to eat it immediately after it was paid for. Xanxus, for one was glad, since if Squalo was eating the lollipop that means he would not be complaining half as much, and that means he can have peace while going around the town for the day.

Things started out pretty well, Xanxus having his peace and Squalo going on with his plan. Squalo kept on licking and sucking the lollipop suggestively. At first, Xanxus didn't noticed anything, but as they walked, the men who passed by them gave Squalo strange looks, which he promptly ignored, but this attested Xanxus's attention. Xanxus then looked at Squalo and found out why the swordsman was receiving such looks.

Squalo, with his long hair and lithe body, look very much like a woman and the way he was eating the lollipop was making the men think of the stuff they would want him to do to them. This applied to Xanxus too, for he was getting aroused at the erotic way his lover was eating the lollipop. Realizing this, he got angry since they were out on the streets and other men were getting the same reaction to it.

'Hey trash, stop that.'

'Stop what?'

'Stop eating that lollipop like that.'

'You mean like this?'

"Lick, slurp, suck…"

'…'

'Yeah, stop doing that to the lollipop and eat it properly.'

'Like hell I'd stop! I'll eat it however I like!'

"Narrowed eyes and deep growl"

'If that's how you want it to be then I have no choice but to do this.'

With that, Xanxus grabbed Squalo and hauled him on to his shoulders (Squalo was screaming and struggling like mad, with his half eaten lollipop still in hand), walking to the nearest hotel. They checked in (more like Xanxus checking them in and Squalo struggling to break free from him) and once they were in the elevator, Xanxus put him down on the ground and smashed their lips together, sticking his tongue down Squalo's throat. Squalo nearly gagged, at both the lack of breathe and having something shoved down his throat. Things moved on fairly quickly from there. Once Squalo was regaining his breathe, he wrapped his arms around Xanxus's neck, pulling him closer, making the kiss deeper than it already was.

Xanxus smirked at that and complied with his sharks' action, biting at those lips, drawing blood, licking them off. His hands travelled underneath the black shirt that Squalo was wearing, ghosting over the soft, alabaster skin, moving up to the nipples where he pinched them slightly. Squalo gasped at the touch, which soon turned into moans as Xanxus began to trail kisses along his jawline, down his neck, sucking at the erogenous spot that he is all too familiar with. He sucked at the lobes, biting down gently on the shell of the ear, and then travelled back to the neck, kissing his way down to the collarbone.

The elevator finally reached the floor where their room was located (finally! The time spent in the elevator seemed to get too long for my liking…). The door opened and both of them stumbled out, lips still locked together in a heated battle. They broke apart for a while, just to walk to their room (and for a breath of air), which was not far from the lift, before Xanxus smashed their lips together again, pushing Squalo against the door of their room. With his lips locked in place against Squalo's, Xanxus fumbled to open the door, pushing the both of them in once it was opened.

Their shirts were ripped apart, buttons flying around as they moved towards the bed, and with a shove, Squalo landed on the bed, pulling Xanxus right after him. Xanxus began working on their pants and boxers, pulling them off immediately when the button and zipper came undone. Then he slowly kissed Squalo, starting from the ear down to his heck, chest, licking and sucking on the nipples, followed by those toned abs and the creamy pale thighs. Squalo was moaning like mad, desperate to have Xanxus pound him into the bed. Xanxus was more than happy to oblige.

He stuck his fingers in to Squalo's mouth, commanding him to lick them as thoroughly as possible. Squalo complied, and soon the digits were thoroughly coated in saliva. Xanxus pulled them out of Squalo's mouth with 'pop' and inserted one of them into the tight hole. He thrust in and out, adding another finger in and scissor them, stretching the hole. A third finger was inserted and the three fingers were thrusting and flexing in the tight channel. Xanxus then pulled out his fingers and aligned him himself with Squalo, thrusting in immediately.

He thrusted in wildly, meeting Squalo thrust for thrust, panting and groaning, moaning out each other's name as if in a prayer to make this whole thing more pleasurable. Then Xanxus hit a spot that drew out a very loud moan from Squalo and he thrusted towards that particular spot, making Squalo see white and moan wantonly. Unable to bear any longer, Xanxus thrusted in once more before releasing himself inside Squalo. Squalo was still very much aroused, having satisfied Xanxus's need.

Having noticed this, Xanxus grabbed hold of the neglected half eaten lollipop (I know what you guys were thinking…) and gave it a thorough lick and pushed it through Squalo's loosened entrance, thrusting in to hit Squalo's prostrate. The other hand was stroking Squalo's length, pumping it in time to the thrusts. Squalo moaned at having his length stroked and his prostrate being thrusted at, warmth coiling in the pits of his stomach. Suddenly, Xanxus took his length into his mouth and began to suck him, licking the underside, teeth scraping gently as he bobbed up and down. Squalo came into Xanxus's mouth as he gave it one long suck, drinking the sweet essence. He pulled away with a pop, smirking at the shark with a satisfied look.

Panting, he pulled Xanxus in for a quick kiss before snuggling into the broad warm chest. 'Ti odio…' Squalo muttered before he fell asleep. 'Same here, trash.' Xanxus replied with a smile (Uwah! He smiled! Creepy… 'Shuddered'), before falling asleep himself.

Me: Finally! The second part in this series is finally finished! Yippee!

Reborn: Don't be too happy yet, baka. You still have a long way to go…

Me: Yep, I know but this took me quite a while as I don't really know how to grasp their character… It's hard!

Reborn: Well, your next story will be on Yamamoto and Gokudera isn't it?

Me: Yeah! I love them the most! Don't get me wrong, I also support other pairings…

Reborn: Then it will be easier for you to write then…

Me: Yep, so I'll update fast enough!

Yamamoto: Hey there Yuu! Hey kid!

Me: Hey Yamamoto! You and Gokudera are up next! Get ready for the scare of your life!

Reborn: This moron of an author here does not own any of us, only the idea for this story. Reviews will make the moron happier and write faster.

Me: Oi, Reborn, I was getting to that! And how could you call me a moron! 'Punches Reborn in the jaw'

Yamamoto: Hehe, guys stop it! 'Defeated look on face, turns back to readers' Well see you guys soon!


	4. Lollipop Part 3: Yamamoto VS Gokudera

**Warning! BL ahead, proceed with caution!**

Lollipop Part 3: Yamamoto VS Gokudera

It was the holidays and Tsuna and his Guardians were spending it in Italy, as the Ninth had invited them over. And coincidentally, the Halloween's was approaching, so they all (with the exception of Mukuro and Hibari because Mukuro is already terrifying enough on his own without any costume thank you very much and Hibari was just not interested and he hate crowding) decided to make their own costumes and participate in the festival.

On the actual day, they had put on their completed costumes and went house to house together, shouting 'Trick or treats!' and in the process, received a huge bag of candies and other delectable confectionery. Tsuna, though he was afraid, had found it to be quite enjoyable, as he had his friends around him when they were going house to house asking for treats. They spent the next day lounging around the mansion, devouring the sweets that they had collected.

Lambo was the first on to finish all of his sweets, falling asleep in the hallway, instead of going into hyperactivity like normal kids do after consuming a whole lot of sweets. He was carried into his room and left to sleep the day away. The rest of the Guardians were either playing video games with each other in the main hall (Yamamoto and Gokudera), practicing in the dojo with Reborn (Tsuna and Ryohei) or exploring the mansion by themselves (Hibari and Mukuro).

In the main hall, Gokudera and Yamamoto were playing the latest game available for Nintendo Wii. And Gokudera was losing miserably. He scowled in frustration (which by the way, looked more like a pout due to the lollipop that he had in his mouth) at Yamamoto. Yamamoto just grinned back at him and continued to beat the crap out of Gokudera's character in the game.

The game ended, with Gokudera losing again, and Yamamoto got up to get himself a drink while Gokudera peeled the wrapper off another lollipop and began sucking on it, contemplating on the strategies that he might need to employ to win against Yamamoto. Just as he was in deep thought sucking hard on the lollipop in his mouth, Yamamoto came back with 2 glasses and a bottle of soda in hand. He set them down on the table and proceeded to open the bottle, pouring the clear bubbly liquid into the 2 glasses.

When he was done pouring, Yamamoto turned to look at Gokudera, who was still on deep thought, not noticing that Yamamoto's presence. As Gokudera was staring into space thinking up of strategies (no matter how underhandedly) to beat Yamamoto in the game, Yamamoto was staring at him, thinking that he looked pretty sexy like that, with the lollipop in his mouth in replacement of the cigarette that he loved so much. Then Yamamoto's thought wandered away to how it will feel like to have those lips on his, to have that mouth sucking on him.

Turned on by that thought, Yamamoto slinked over to Gokudera and wrapped his arms around that lithe waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Gokudera got shocked out of his trance and stilled in Yamamoto's arms, processing at the situation he was in. Meanwhile, Yamamoto began to lick and tug at Gokudera's bottom lip, in attempt to get his tongue into Gokudera's mouth and have a taste of him. Upon having his bottom lip harshly tugged, Gokudera gasped, allowing Yamamoto's tongue to enter, and also jolting him back to the situation.

Yamamoto's tongue eagerly explored each and every space of Gokudera's mouth, taking in the taste that was Gokudera now; sweet (due to the lollipop) and bitter (due to the insanely large amount of coffee and cigarettes that Gokudera consume every single day), the taste of nicotine and tar already a strong imprint in the mouth despite the fact that Gokudera had not smoked one cigarette in the last few hours (wow, how did he manage that I don't really know, considering he was spending time with **the **baseball idiot that he hated so much).

Yamamoto pulled Gokudera into his lap, and slipped his hands beneath his shirt, moving up to play with with Gokudera's nipples. A soft low moan indicated the other's pleasure in what he was doing. He removed his hands from the hard nubs, opting for unbuttoning the top few buttons of Gokudera's shirt to lay more kisses and mark him with hickeys on his neck and collarbone.

Gokudera moaned even deeply as Yamamoto began to trail kisses along his neck, biting occasionally to leave red mark that contrast with his pale skin. He liked the way things were, but they were going at it a bit too slowly for his liking, thus, he began working on removing their clothes. He easily pulled off Yamamoto's old jersey and removed his own shirt (Yamamoto had helped him unbutton it and he shrugged it off). Then came the harder part of the process. Since they were in sitting position, removing their pants proved to be a problem.

He started with his own pants and boxers, since he's sitting in Yamamoto's lap, making it easier to remove if he just lifted himself off Yamamoto's lap for a while. Then he moved back a bit to get his hands on Yamamoto's button and zipper, undoing them with ease, and with a little help from Yamamoto, he yank off both pants and boxers, throwing them into a far corner of the room. He pulled away from Yamamoto and brought his head down to Yamamoto's lap and began licking at Yamamoto's erection.

The feeling of Gokudera's tongue licking him brought on pleasure for Yamamoto and he moaned gutturally. Gokudera took this as an encouragement and moved his mouth to suck on the tip of the penis, licking it occasionally, swirling his tongue around it. He then took in more of Yamamoto, hollowing his mouth to create more pressure around the shaft. The move pushed Yamamoto off the edge and just before he came, Gokudera pulled away from him, the milky substance squirted into Yamamoto's lap and onto the floor.

Gokudera, who was still aroused from Yamamoto's ministration, dipped his fingers into the white fluid on the floor and spread his legs apart, pushing his well coated fingers into his ass, widening the muscles. With each move he made, a low and sexy moan escaped his mouth, turning on the now looking Yamamoto. Feeling satisfied with the preparations that he did to himself, he inched forward and pushed Yamamoto to the ground, his legs spanning Yamamoto's waist.

He impaled himself on Yamamoto, pain shooting through him at the beginning, which was slowly replaced with pleasure as he adjusted to the feeling. He began moving himself, clenching his muscles as he move, causing Yamamoto to groan with pleasure. Yamamoto loved how the tight heat engulfed him and he thrusted in response to Gokudera's movement. Feeling the need to put in more strength into his thrusts, Yamamoto flipped their positions, and began to pound into Gokudera with fervor, hitting his prostrate dead on.

The thrusts were getting wilder as both of them were nearing their climax and they came in unison, yelling out each other's name. Then Yamamoto collapsed on top of Gokudera, too bushed to move. Gokudera was also spent, choosing to sleep like that, letting Yamamoto lie on top of him, instead on pushing him off (if you were Gokudera, you would have pushed off too; once he sleeps, he's like a deadweight and god he weighs a lot).

Me: Yay! Finally finished! Got a major writer's block for this, so I'm terribly sorry for the delay of update. This is my present to Hayato's birthday!

Gokudera: Hey you crappy reason for an author, my birthday's not even here yet!

Me: I know that of course! It's just that I'll be busy on that day so I decided to post earlier; better to be early than late isn't it?

Gokudera: Gah! Can't be bothered to reason with you! 'Walks off huffily'

Me: You're welcome! 'Turns back to readers' I own them… in my dreams! But then dreams like these don't ever become reality, do they? Next up is our beloved Tsuna and Skylark!

Tsuna: Hie! Me and Hibari!

Hibari: Herbivore... I'll bite you to death!

Me: Ah! Run for your life!


	5. Lollipop Part 4: Hibari VS Tsuna

**Warning! BL ahead, proceed with caution!**

Lollipop Part 4: Hibari VS Tsuna

After spending the whole morning training with Reborn and Ryohei, Tsuna was enjoying one of the treats he had gotten from going trick-or-treating on the luxurious plush couch in one of the many lounge in the Vongola mansion when Hibari entered. Immediately, Tsuna jumped, ready to make a break for the door should anything happen (i.e. Hibari wanting to bite anyone within distance to death).

Seeing Tsuna jumped, Hibari smirked inwardly at the effect his presence had on the young boss, walking towards the couch that Tsuna had been sitting on. Looking at Tsuna, he found him to be cute, cowering slightly, not letting go of his precious lollipop that he was eating before he was interrupted.

'Herbivore, you look very enticing, sucking on that lollipop like that. It leads to many… suggestive images.' Hibari said in a low voice, walking over to Tsuna. Tsuna let out an inaudible gulp, afraid of what Hibari might do to him.

Hibari chuckled, amused by his reaction. He moved even closer to Tsuna, getting a full on flush from said person. 'You know, you look even more bite worthy right now…' Hibari cornered Tsuna and leaned forward, giving his cheek a lick. 'You taste good too…'

Tsuna's face was a very deep shade of crimson, unable to form any sort of protests against Hibari. Hibari moved again, this time he inched his head towards Tsuna's ear and licked his lobe, biting it gently. Tsuna gasped at the pain and Hibari took his chance, beginning his attack on Tsuna's lips. His tongue darted in, wrapping itself around Tsuna's tongue, pulling it into his own mouth, encouraging it to explore the cavern. The lollipop was now forgotten by Tsuna, dropped onto the surface of the table.

Tsuna managed to muster up some courage and explore Hibari's mouth, mapping out each space, albeit a bit shyly. Hibari then sucked on his tongue, getting a soft moan from Tsuna. They pulled away for oxygen, one panting slightly, the other panting heavily with a flush that can even be described with the limited adjective for colours that we have.

Hibari's hands were otherwise occupied, his left hand was stroking the side of Tsuna's torso, while the right hand was moving underneath Tsuna's shirt gliding along the smooth skin of his chest. As he caressed Tsuna, his lips move in to kiss Tsuna's neck, nipping at the soft, pale skin. Gasping at the newfound sensations, Tsuna stirred into action, carding his hands through the dark locks of the skylark.

Swiftly, Hibari took off Tsuna's clothes, kissing and reveling the exposed expanse of skin that was being revealed as he removed each piece of barrier blocking him. He stopped when Tsuna's lean pale chest was revealed, choosing to tease the pink nipples with his mouth. He sucked on them, biting occasionally with little force, and swirled his tongue around them, flicking gently over the tip of the nub.

He repeated the same treatment for the other nub, then trailed down to continue the removal of Tsuna's clothes. He yanked off Tsuna's drawstring pants and blue boxers, his penis half hard from all the ministrations of Hibari. Hibari smirked and grasped Tsuna's semi-erect member, stroking it to full hardness before pumping it roughly.

Tsuna moaned in response, the pleasure rushing to his brains, clogging his senses.

Hibari was pleased with the result from his actions, thus, he decided to proceed to stage B. He picked up the lollipop that Tsuna had dropped and began slicking it with saliva. Deeming that the lollipop (thank god the lollipop was shaped like a… stick) was slick enough, he began pushing it into Tsuna's entrance, going as slowly as possible, for he did not want to hurt Tsuna.

Tsuna winced and squirmed at the feeling of having something pushed inside of him, and when the whole lollipop was finally in, he felt as if he was going to burst. 'Nnngh, Hibari, can you take it out, it's uncomfortable.' Tsuna choked out, as he was still panting slightly.

'It'll be better soon, trust me.' Hibari replied and began moving the lollipop in and out of Tsuna. Soon the pain became more bearable, and Tsuna was starting to feel the pleasure that the action brought on as Hibari managed to strike the lollipop against his prostate.

'Aaahhh!'

Hibari smirked, and pulled out the lollipop, earning a moan of disapproval from Tsuna. 'Impatient aren't we?' Hibari said. With that, he sheathed himself fully into Tsuna with a single thrust and went on to set a torturous pace for Tsuna, angling himself to search for the small bundle of pleasure inducing nerves.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was panting and moaning, his lungs barely filled with precious air. He felt his stomach tightening, and as Hibari thrusted in one last time, he reached his climax, creamy white threads shooting out onto their stomachs and chest. The clenching of the muscles around his cock sent Hibari over the edge and he cummed inside Tsuna.

Hibari flopped down onto the couch and pulled Tsuna close to him, growling lowly, 'Mine.' Tsuna was too tired to object or say anything and nodded off to sleep.

Me: Gomennasai minna-san! This fic took too much time to be churned out and I can only say that I was too lazy and busy to write this! Forgive me for my laziness!

Tsuna: Why do I have to endure this?

Me: Because… er, because Hibari loves you?

Hibari: Herbivore, what did you say?

Me: Wah! Sumimasen, Hibari! I was just joking only! 'run'

Hibari: Die you herbivore! 'chases after author'

Tsuna: Well, since Yuu-chan is unavailable, I'll be doing the disclaimer… Yuu-chan don't own any of us, otherwise the horrors! Oh, and please review!

Me: Wheew! That was close!

Tsuna: Eh? Your back again?

Me: Yeah! I need to inform the readers that next chappy is about you and Mukuro!

Tsuna: What? 'faints'

Mukuro: Kufufu, I'll be waiting…

Me: Ja ne!


	6. Lollipop Part 5: Mukuro VS Tsuna

**Warning! BL ahead, proceed with caution!**

Lollipop Part 5: Mukuro VS Tsuna

'Itai… Hibari is too rough! My butt is so sore!' Tsuna muttered to himself as he walked into lounge with a manga and a lollipop in his hands. For today, Reborn had decided to be merciful and let him take a break from training.

He settled down into one of the plush chairs and began to unwrap the lollipop. Throwing the wrapper into one of the nearby rubbish bin, Tsuna proceed to suck on the lollipop.

Since he was sore from the "session" with Hibari, he couldn't sleep properly at night. Thus, as he sucked on the lollipop, he gradually began to fall asleep.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

'Oya, oya, this is so boring,' Mukuro mused to himself as he walked around the Vongola mansion aimlessly. Hibari wasn't around for him to taunt and thereby inciting him into a fight, and he didn't like to be around the other guardians. And Tsuna wasn't around for him to tease and/or terrify. Mukuro sighed, 'Oh well, might as well go lounge around in one of the rooms then.'

It was by chance, that he stumbled upon the room that Tsuna was currently sleeping in. 'Kufufu, so he was hiding in here all along…' Mukuro thought as he walked towards the couch, thinking of ways to scare the timid brunette.

Upon reaching the sleeping figure on the couch, Mukuro decided on his plan. 'See you soon, Tsunayoshi…' With that, Mukuro disappeared into a mist.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was slumbering peacefully in his dreamland, where there's no Reborn to threaten him or to train him to his last breath, no Mukuro to scare the living hell out of him and no Hibari to bite him to death.

It is at this point that the scene around him began to change, bringing him into a wonderland full of lollipops.

'Eh? Why am I suddenly at this kind of weird place?' Tsuna thought aloud to himself. However, seeing as there's nothing dangerous lurking around, he began to explore the place, even though he knew it was only his dreamscape.

Throughout his exploration, he kept feeling that there was an ominous presence following him around, but as soon as he turned around to check out what or who was following him, the feeling disappeared.

Beginning to feel creeped out by this, (since he was the only living being that was around in his dreamscape as far as he knows), Tsuna ran towards one of the lollipop tree, breaking off one of the branches to use for his own defenses.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar laughter, 'Kufufu, Tsunayoshi, you are so naïve. Do you really think that it could help to defend yourself? Besides, these are created through my illusion, I can get rid of them just as easily as I had put them in.'

Mist surrounded Tsuna and when it had finally dispersed, Tsuna found himself in the arms of Mukuro. 'Hiie! Let go of me, Mukuro!'

'No, Tsunayoshi, I'm bored entertain me.'

'EH? You're an illusionist, entertain yourself.'

'But, you're much more of an entertainment than my illusion are…'

'Eeep!'

Tsuna tried to squirm out of Mukuro's grasp, but the illusionist only tightened his embrace even more. 'Bad Tsunayoshi, trying to escape? We haven't even started yet…' Mukuro said, admonishingly. 'Mukuro, please, just leave me alone! First it was Hibari, now you! This trip is totally ruined by the two of you!'

Mukuro's eyes narrowed. 'What did that skylark do to you, Tsunayoshi?'

'Eek! Hibari, uhm, …..' (Blushes)

'Well, what exactly did that skylark prefect do?' (Eyes taking on a scary glint)

'E-rr, Hi-ba-ri to-ok my virginity.' (Mumbles the last part)

'Well, then I just have to remedy that, don't I?' (Evil smirk)

'Hie!'

A bed suddenly appeared out of nowhere, which Tsuna somehow managed to fall on. Mukuro loomed over him, making him cower. Internally, Tsuna was freaking out at having to be fucked again. 'Oh why does it have to be me?' Tsuna thought.

Mist covered the both of them and they were naked once the mist vanished. 'Now where should I begin with?' Mukuro cogitated as he took in Tsuna's naked form, licking his lips. Tsuna quivered under his intense gaze, not knowing what to do.

Mukuro dived for his lips, kissing them roughly. Tsuna gasped and Mukuro's tongue took the opportunity to slip in and explore. As their mouths were engaged, Mukuro's hand wandered about the lithe body, finding spots that would bring forth pleasure.

Breaking apart for the much needed air (not like they actually needed it, since they were in a dream), Mukuro's lips joined in and continued the works with his hands, kissing, sucking, nipping at random spots on Tsuna's skin, leaving behind a wet trail of red marks.

Tsuna, having his mouth returned to him, gasped out as Mukuro attacked his body. 'Aah~! Mukuro!'

Mukuro smirked against his skin, moving down towards Tsuna's growing erection. 'I suppose the skylark only thought of pleasuring himself more than pleasuring you right?' Mukuro asked, his tongue flicking against the head of the erection, licking away the beading precum.

Tsuna could only moan in answer as he drowned in the pleasure overriding his coherent brain. Pleased that he had rendered Tsuna in such a state, he continued on with his ministration. He proceeded to suck on the head, a loud moan drawn out from Tsuna's mouth. Then he switched to bobbing his head up and down on the shaft, his tongue stroking the length.

Tsuna was so focused on the pleasure that when Mukuro inserted his fingers into his hole to prepare him, it went by unnoticed. It was only when Mukuro's fingers struck his prostrate that he knew of the foreign presence in his body.

Confident that Tsuna was well prepared, Mukuro pulled away, slicking himself with some lube (don't ask me how he got it…) and prepared to enter Tsuna. 'Tsunayoshi, brace yourself for it.' He said, and started to push in slowly. Tsuna whimpered at the intrusion, trying to squirm away, but Mukuro held on to him, pausing after the tip had pass through the first ring of muscles.

Tsuna soon got adjusted to the feeling, and thrust against Mukuro, indicating that he could continue. Hence, Mukuro went on pushing his length in, until he was fully encased in Tsuna's body.

He paused again, waiting for Tsuna to give the ok to move, nuzzling Tsuna's neck. Then as he began to move, he started to experiment with shallow thrusts, slowly building up to deep, hard thrusts that assailed Tsuna's prostrate.

Noticing the abandoned lollipop branch beside the bed, Mukuro had an idea and picked it up (seriously, don't ask me how he did it…) and began to wet it with his saliva, making it slick. As he pulled out again, he positioned the slick phallic object next to his length and thrust both of them in at the same time. The feeling of being stretched further made Tsuna mewled in pleasure, bringing his climax almost to its peak.

Feeling Tsuna's muscles contracting sporadically around him, Mukuro knew that he was about to release and he moved a hand to wrap around Tsuna's leaking member, stroking it, aiding Tsuna to his release.

With Tsuna's release, the muscles around him contract in an almost death like grip, as if they wanted to keep him in there forever. The added pressure around him, sent Mukuro over the edge as well, the muscles milking him of his essence.

Tired from their released, both of them just laid on the bed, bathing in the afterglow. After a while, Mukuro got up and vanished from Tsuna's dreamscape, appearing in reality, next to the sleeping figure again. He carried Tsuna back to his room and laid him on the bed. Before leaving the room, Mukuro whispered, 'You're mine, I'll show that skylark about that.'

_**Owari**_

Me: Whew, finally finished this…

Mukuro: Oya, Yuu-kun, I almost thought that you weren't going to write about me and dear Tsunayoshi…

Me: Meh, not possible… No matter what, I'll definitely finish this!

Hibari: Herbivore, how dare you let that pineapple bastard touch **my** Tsunayoshi!

Me: Aaaaaaaaah! Run! (Runs away)

Mukuro: Kufufu, need me to remind you that Tsunayoshi is **mine**?

Hibari: (Death glare directed at Mukuro)

Me: (Hides in a corner) (whispers) KHR does not belong to me and see you in the next chapter where Mukuro will top Hibari! Ja matte ne!


	7. Lollipop Part 6: Mukuro VS Hibari

**Warning! BL ahead, proceed with caution!**

Lollipop Part 6: Mukuro VS Hibari

After having his way with Tsuna, Mukuro had nicked some of Tsuna's Halloween's treats for his own consumption, seeing as how they reminded him of his "time" with Tsuna. He was definitely pissed that Hibari had managed to take Tsuna first and was just about to hunt down the prefect when he noticed said prefect walking back to his own room. 'Much thanks to whoever that sent the skylark my way…' Mukuro thought to himself.

He stalked (Mukuro fits the role of a perverted pineapple stalker, _non_?) after the prefect, and upon reaching the skylark's room, he hid his presence and trailed in after the carnivore into his room.

Hibari was bored. Tsuna was nowhere to be found, and he still could not find the pineapple bastard. If only he was still in Namimori… He would have many other herbivores to bite to death. As the boredom began to consume him, Hibari decided to take a nap. He walked over to the large four-poster bed and laid down, nodding off to sleep in a matter of seconds.

Mukuro revealed himself as Hibari fell asleep. 'Kufufu, now is my chance to take my revenge on the skylark…' Mukuro thought to himself. He cast an illusion over Hibari, making handcuffs appear around the wrists and ankles of Hibari. The other end of the handcuffs was locked around the bedposts.

Mukuro looked back to the sleeping carnivore, making sure that he was not awake before continuing with his thoughts. 'Now that he is restrained, how should I go about this revenge plan of mine? Hmmm…' Mukuro pondered as he unwrapped another lollipop and began sucking on it.

orz-orz-orz-orz-orz-orz-orz-orz-orz

The sounds of a lollipop being sucked on travelled to Hibari's ears and being the light sleeper that he was, he woke up and tried to move into a sitting position, but found himself being cuffed to the bed. "Oya? You woke up so soon? Or maybe I shouldn't have spent so much time planning…" Mukuro turned around to face him when he heard the jingling of the cuffs.

"Pineapple bastard…" Hibari growled as he tugged at the cuffs, trying his best to free himself, so that he could bite said pineapple bastard to death. "Kufufu, don't think that you can get yourself out of that soon, I intend to teach you a good lesson for taking Tsunayoshi's virginity before I did." Mukuro said, an idea instantly popping into his head.

He walked over to the bed and crawled onto the mattress, his body poised over Hibari's body. "Since you took his, then I shall take yours as a form of repayment, hmm?" Mukuro grinned at him, making Hibari's clothes disappear with a flick of his wrist. "Fucking pineapple! Once I get out of these (Hibari glared at the cuffs), you're going to get bitten to death!"

Mukuro plainly ignored him, musing aloud to himself, "I suppose I'll have to make do with you… I must admit, your body's really pretty and feminine, though I bet Tsunayoshi's body must look even better than yours…" He ended his thoughts and wrapped his hand around the prefect's soft, flaccid cock, tugging and squeezing, slowly coaxing it to an aroused state.

Meanwhile, Hibari was trying his hardest not to moan at the pleasurable sensations that were prickling at the ends of his nerves, making him lose his mind quickly. "Stop…" he gasped out breathily as Mukuro switched his movements to pumping and swiping at the pearly drops that had began to collect at the engorged head.

A barely suppressed shudder ran through his body, making Mukuro smirk (though with the lollipop still in his mouth, the smirk looks much evil and goading). He promptly stopped and straightened himself, rummaging through his pockets, in search of something. Hibari was somewhat disappointed at the loss of contact on his currently throbbing erection (not that he will admit that it felt good to that damned pineapple-head).

Mukuro took out a band from one of his pockets and proceed to tie it around Hibari's length, the owner of the appendage groaning in protest. When he was done with the tying (all the while ignoring the noise made by Hibari), he threw away the remnants of the lollipop that he was previously sucking on.

Mukuro fished out a new lollipop, which was shaped like an ice-lolly, from his pocket and unwrapped it, deciding to make a show out of it to tease Hibari. He licked at the candy suggestively, wrapping and twirling his tongue around the lolly. As his tongue was doing lewd things to the candy, Hibari's face was turning from pink in the cheeks to full blown crimson starting from the roots of his hair all the way down to his collarbone.

Mukuro pulled out the lollipop from his mouth and smirk at Hibari, a devious glint in his eyes. "What are you thinking of, pineapple bastard?" Hibari snarled (though it did not achieve the effect that he had wanted, since his voice was all husky and hoarse with lust), wary of what Mukuro might have in mind for him.

"Kufufu, what do you think?" Mukuro asked smugly, the hand holding the lollipop moving lower and lower, until it was right below Hibari's ass. "Pineapple bastard, don't you da-" The pineapple illusionist pushing the slicked candy right in between his butt cheeks, prodding directly at the puckered entrance, cutting the prefect off. Applying more force on the stick, Mukuro continued pushing the lolly in, breaching past the ring of muscle that was trying to push it out.

Hibari squirmed against the intrusion, trying to get away, but the cuffs were restraining him, so the best he could do was to writhe in discomfort. The cylindrical candy was filling him up slowly, until only the stick holding the lolly was left visible. Mukuro chuckled as he played with the stick, pulling and pushing at it slightly, sometimes flicking the stick hard enough for it to send a wave of vibrations to the muscles surrounding it, causing Hibari to shudder at the sensations.

Mukuro then change his actions; instead of tugging and pushing at the stick slightly, he pulled it almost all the out, then shove it in, causing Hibari to jolt. At the second thrust, Mukuro angled the stick perfectly and hit Hibari's prostrate, resulting in a sensual moan emitting from Hibari's lips.

"Mukuro-!" Hibari ground out through clenched teeth, attempting to keep himself from moaning. "Oya? Finally calling me by name?"

"Shut the fuck up and stop teasing me! I want my release!"

"Oh, I don't know, I still feel that you need to be punished more…"

"Mukuro! If you don't let me cum now, I swear that when I get free of these abominations, I'll send you through another 6 rounds of hell!" An irate and (sexually) frustrated Hibari yelled at the pineapple illusionist. Considering that he had enough fun, Mukuro undid the tie around Hibari's cock and wrapped his hand around it, pumping it to aid Hibari to find his release.

Along with the lollipop striking his prostrate with every thrust and the hand stroking his cock, Hibari orgasmed with a loud cry (he was hoping that nobody heard it, or even if they did, they would not recognized that it was his voice…). Exhausted from his release, Hibari let his eyes slid shut, sleep falling over him like a fog.

Mukuro then removed the illusions of the cuffs and pulled out the sticky and partially melted lolly, a shiver running through the body was the only reaction he got. Cleaning everything up, including Hibari's body, Mukuro was finally done. As he turned towards the door, he whispered, "Ciao, la mia piccola allodola…"

**The End**

**Me: 'lying dead in a corner'**

**Reborn: 'appears out of nowhere' 'kicks me in the head' Oi, lazy bum! Get up! You still have one more to go!**

**Me: 'wakes up' Wah! Who the fuck kicked me! 'looks around' Hiiee! Reborn! Forgive me! I'm down with writers' block!**

**Hibari: 'appears out of nowhere too' I'm gonna bite you to death you pathetic excuse of an author!**

**Me: Wah! 'runs away quickly'**

**Hibari: 'gives chase'**

**Mukuro: 'steps out from a cloud of mist' Kufufu, stay tuned readers, the next fic would be a tuna sandwich…**

**Reborn: That lazy bum do not own the rights to us, only the storyline is original… Review or I'll shoot you… 'smirks'**

**Me: 'still running' !**


	8. Lollipop Part 7: Tuna Sandwich!

**Warning! BL ahead, proceed with caution!**

Lollipop Part 7: Mukuro VS Tsuna VS Hibari

Tsuna was definitely upset; not only did he get (sexually) assaulted by Hibari, he also got (ditto…) assaulted by Mukuro, and what's more, Mukuro had made off with some of his confectionery from the Halloween's trick-or-treating. Miffed about all the bad things that had happened to him, Tsuna decided to spend the day sulking in his room.

But on hindsight, after being harassed by Hibari and Mukuro for two days, it seemed that today might turn out for the better, after all, Reborn had excused him from the (devil) training and throughout the morning neither of his 'assailants' were seen around. Thus Tsuna concluded that he might finally get to spend a day free from worries (and pain).

However, Fate had another idea in mind for Tsuna. Hibari and Mukuro decided that rather than the two of them fight it out over who gets to have Tsuna and risk having him being snatched away by someone else right under their noses, they would share Tsuna (Poor Tsuna is being treated like a toy TT^TT) and work together to keep away other potential suitors.

Thus, they agreed upon it and went off to find Tsuna so as to tell him the good (in Tsuna's case, bad) news. Meanwhile, Tsuna was in the library, looking through one of the many photo albums that he had found in of the shelves. The album contains photos from the very first generation of the guardians.

Being so engrossed in looking through the photos, Tsuna did not noticed that someone else had entered the library, though he did felt that the surrounding atmosphere was a bit different from a few moments ago, turning slightly eerie. He shrugged mentally, thinking that it was probably just his imagination, and returned to flipping through the album, sucking on the last lollipop that he had left since Mukuro had stolen most of it.

As the library was quite big, the sadistic duo had not found Tsuna immediately. It was after a while of searching that they had spied him sitting in one of the couch, his hair sticking above the back of the couch (Tsuna's hair is really a great marker to find him by…). Both of them kept quiet and crept towards the couch, after making sure that no mirrors or windows were around to show their reflections to Tsuna.

As they neared the couch, Mukuro mouthed to Hibari, 'On the count of 3, we pounce on him ; you cover his mouth and I'll hold him down, ok?' Hibari glared at him for giving him orders, nevertheless, he nodded. Mukuro held up his fingers and began counting, '1… 2… 3!'

The both of them jumped onto the couch, Hibari's hand flying towards Tsuna's mouth, effectively keeping him quiet. Mukuro did not have such luck as he got kicked by Tsuna's feet as he jolted from the sudden movement around him. Luckily for Mukuro, he recovered quickly and held Tsuna down.

Tsuna's eyes widen as he realized that the two perverted (in his opinion) guardians were the ones that were holding him captive. He struggled against Mukuro's hold, but since he was much smaller than Mukuro, his struggles were soon proven to be useless, only served to tire him out.

'Kufufu, Tsunayoshi, why are you so scared of seeing us?' Mukuro asked. Feeling a bit pissed that Mukuro had asked such a question, Tsuna shook off Hibari's hand and replied sarcastically, 'I don't know… Maybe it's because the both of you had practically raped me?'

'Herbivore, it's not called rape if you enjoyed it too…' Hibari said with a smirk on his face, Tsuna's face turning a predictable crimson. 'Actually, the both of us didn't come here to rape you or anything, we were just going to tell you some good news, Tsunayoshi. But hearing what you have said gave me an idea and I think we can _show_ you what the good news is…' Mukuro said evilly causing an ominous feeling to rise in Tsuna.

Hibari caught the meaning in Mukuro's words and his smirk grew even wider. 'For once, I agree with the pineapple bastard. How about we show you what our good news is, Tsunayoshi?' Hibari purred as his hand held Tsuna's chin, his body leaning in closer towards Tsuna, mouth poised over Tsuna's ear.

Mukuro chuckled at the sight of Tsuna's ears turning red, 'Shy, aren't you? Well, then maybe we should go somewhere more private to show you then…' With that, Mukuro had the three of them vanished into thin air, the photo album dropped onto the couch.

The three of them reappeared again in Tsuna's room, Tsuna appeared naked, seated in Mukuro's lap, while Hibari was sitting on the bed, a little distance away from the two of them. 'Hie! Why I am naked? And why are you holding me in your lap?' Tsuna yelled. 'That's because the skylark took you first, so now it's my turn to take you first since we are going to show you the good news.' Mukuro said.

Hibari grunted in response, glaring at the pineapple-headed illusionist. Said pineapple head simply ignored him and proceeded to kiss the poor tuna. While Tsuna was being distracted, Mukuro's hands caressed his body, soft fleeting touches that left his skin tingling. The wandering hands roamed all over his body, finally deciding on their destination: Tsuna's rapidly growing arousal and his ass.

Deft fingers curled around the erect member in a firm grip, slowly moving, tugging and stroking. The movements only aided the semi-hard cock to become fully erected. As Mukuro's right hand busied with Tsuna's erection, his left hand was massaging his butt, pushing their bodies closer to each other.

The whole time Mukuro was busy molesting Tsuna, Hibari took the time to remove his clothes and rummage through the drawers for… the "necessary" stuff.

With all the attention that Mukuro was giving to his body, Tsuna soon reached his limit. A loud moan/yell escaped Tsuna's mouth as he came in Mukuro's hand. Mukuro smirked and licked the semen off his hand. Meanwhile, Hibari had found what they need; a bottle of moisturizing cream that Tsuna had bought for his mother. He tossed the bottle over to Mukuro, who was moving a dazed Tsuna into a more comfortable position for later "activities".

Nearly being hit by the bottle, Mukuro glared at Hibari, but quickly turned his attention to Tsuna. He opened the bottle and slathered his fingers in a thick coat of the cream. Throwing the bottle aside, Mukuro moved his fingers to Tsuna's butt, the first finger tracing around the ring of muscles a few times, before it started to prod at the opening, gently easing its way in.

The finger moved in and out, occasionally curling against the muscle. When Mukuro deemed that Tsuna was slightly loosened, he added another finger, this time spreading the fingers apart as it moved in and out.

A third finger soon made its way in, all three now searching for Tsuna's prostrate. Mukuro kept changing the angle at which his fingers went in, carefully listening for any indication that he had found that magical spot. A loud sensual moan alerted Mukuro and he continued to stroke and thrust at the spot, almost pushing Tsuna over the edge.

Mukuro quickly withdrew his fingers and put some of the cream on to his aching arousal. He moved a panting Tsuna onto his side and laid down next to him, aligning his member with Tsuna's entrance and slowly pushed in.

Tsuna winced slightly, as Mukuro continued to push in until he was sheathed in Tsuna. He waited as Tsuna adjusted to the feeling, before he started thrusting at a slow pace, the speed gradually picking up as Tsuna's whimpers turned into moans.

At the sidelines watching them, Hibari was irritated. He got aroused from seeing the pineapple prepare Tsuna, but he felt that the darn pineapple was taking too much time. It was as if the stupid pineapple was doing it on purpose just to piss the hell out of him.

'Oi, pineapple! Hurry up and be done with it, I can't last much longer now.' Hibari huffed. 'Oya, you absolutely have no stamina, skylark… How about you join in?' Mukuro suggested. Tsuna, though his mind was quite hazy with the lust and pleasure, responded negatively to the suggestion. 'How… will it… fit? It's… never going… to… fit… in…' Tsuna said breathily.

Hibari smirked. 'That's where you're wrong, Tsunayoshi…' Hibari poured some of the cream on to his hand and slicked his cock with it. He moved towards the two lying on the bed and crawled behind Tsuna, wrapping his arms around the petit waist, hands moving to stroke Tsuna's neglected cock.

Tsuna moaned at the extra pleasure, forgetting about the suggestion Mukuro made. One of Mukuro's hand delved down to where they were joined and two fingers made its way through, squeezing in beside the erection. He spread the fingers, hoping to loosen Tsuna even more, so that Hibari could fit in, while Hibari distracted Tsuna from the pain.

It took quite a while before Tsuna was loose enough to fit in another cock and with a nod from Mukuro, Hibari pushed his way in, his hand still pumping Tsuna. This time, Tsuna jerked, the pain was stronger than before. Seeing Tsuna's pained expression, Mukuro pulled out as Hibari thrust in deeper.

Hibari stopped moving once he was fully in, slowly easing himself out as Mukuro moved against him, thrusting his cock in. The pace was once again slow, the two of them moving in alternate directions, which made sure Tsuna's prostrate was constantly being hit, bringing him great pleasure.

The pain soon ebbed away, giving way to the intense pleasure. As Tsuna approach his climax once again, his muscles squeezed around the two cocks tightly, coaxing them into an orgasm with him.

Spent from their activities, Tsuna fell asleep immediately. Mukuro and Hibari pulled out their softened dicks and wrapped their arms around Tsuna, following him into dreamland.

Needless to say, Tsuna ended up having a very sore ass the next morning.

**The End**

Me: 'lying in a pool of blood'

Mukuro: 'appears' Oya? The author died? How sad...

Hibari: 'appears too' Hn, the herbivore deserved it... I said I wouldn't share Tsunayoshi with you and I mean it...

Reborn: 'jumps out from nowhere, kicks the author in the head' Get up! You still have one last part to do!

Me: 'jolts awake' Uwah! 'looks around' Ah, gomen... I lost a lot of blood through major nosebleeds... Not that I got beaten or bitten to death by a certain prefect... 'looks at Hibari'

Mukuro: 'drags Hibari' Come on now, we wouldn't want to bother the author or the herbivore, as you so kindly put it, would take away dear Tsunayoshi from us...

Hibari: Hn...

Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed the story so please review? 'puts on puppy dog eyes' You know you can't resist it...


	9. Lollipop: The ending Or not?

Lollipop: The ending… Or not?

Reborn: Now this is what I'd call a close knit family… 'Snicker'

Me: Hey Reborn-kun, not bad right?

Reborn: Yeah, it's pretty good. Thanks for the help. 'Smirks'

Me: Glad to do it anytime! 'Grins widely'

Reborn: To you people out there, if you want some more chapters of different pairings added to this story, you know what to do…

Me: Yeah! Just leave your request in your review! For anonymous reviewers, please leave me a pseudonym so that I can dedicate the story to you! Ja ne!


	10. Lollipop Part 8: Reborn VS Lambo

Lollipop Part 8: Reborn VS Lambo

This is dedicated to MayAnnie777 and Mariena D' Alonna for their request of RL Lollipop… So without further rubbish from my insane mind, on with the story!

…

… …

… … …

… … … …

… … … … …

Wait! Disclaimers and warnings! I forgot!

**I don't own KHR or its characters… They are Amano sensei's… And this is yaoi… Please leave this page now if you think your eyes are not meant to see this… I will not be liable for any damaged eyeballs…**

Done… Now on with the story!

Out of the blue, on a warm and sunny day in Italy, Reborn said something weird to Lambo…

"You want to try what?!" Lambo sputtered, coughing violently as he tried to expel the milk that he had chocked on when he heard his lover's request. Reborn calmly helped his lover by giving him a thump on his back, and repeated his request again, "I want to use lollipops to loosen you up."

Immediately, a crimson hue made its home on Lambo's face. "Are you serious?" Lambo said. "When was I ever not serious?" Reborn continued to drink his espresso. Going back through his memories, Lambo couldn't find one instance in which Reborn was not serious about what he had said.

"Let me think about this ok… After all, this is so dangerous!" Lambo exclaimed. Reborn looked at him from under his fedora, "What's so dangerous about it?" "Well, the lollipop could break halfway through and get stuck inside me! I might die from that you know!" Lambo said. Reborn chuckled at his lover's naiveté, "If it breaks inside you, it'll get melted by your body heat and flow out, or at the very least, gets decomposed by or absorbed into your body."

"Are you sure about that?" A pensive Lambo asked. "Even if what I said did not happen, I'll lick it all out from your body." Was Reborn's reply. "But you hate sweets." "It's ok if it's coming from you." A red faced Lambo hesitantly agreed to try, just because his cold lover said something so sweet.

Finishing their drinks at the café, the duo walked to a nearby candy shop to make their purchase. Entering the brightly decorated shop, they were greeted by the colourful array of sweets and candies. After looking through the displayed stocks, they made their choice and paid for them. The candies bought included a grape flavoured Chupa Chups, a coffee flavoured lolly stick and a wine flavoured lolly bar.

Arriving at their shared home in Italy, Reborn shooed Lambo into the bathroom, telling him to get ready while he proceed to their bedroom to set up. A few minutes later, Lambo exited the bathroom, his face still looking slightly pinkish.

Lying on the bed and looking godly was a naked Reborn, the things required laid out before him and the grape flavoured candy already unwrapped and being molested by the hitman's talented tongue.

The ex-Acrobaleno crooked a finger at him, beckoning the teenager towards him. Lambo meekly obeyed, walking over to the bed and crawled on to it to reach his lover. Reborn smirked, sticking the lollipop into his lover's mouth, leaving his hands free to divest his cow of the bothersome clothes.

Slowly, the garments were removed, milky smooth skin revealed to greedy eyes. Gentle teasing touches were laid upon each inch of exposed skin, making the Bovino shiver. With everything removed and out of the way, Reborn proceeded to slick his fingers with the lube that was placed on the bed.

Curious, Lambo asked, "Why did you lube up your fingers?" "Did you expect me to just stick the lollipop into your ass?" The cute Bovino turned into a tomato at the response and quietly waited for the fingers to breach him.

The weird feeling of having something entering your asshole dawned on him, those deft long appendages loosening him up for the lollipop. A series of scissoring and curling was repeated and the fingers were removed, the lollipop prodding at his entrance.

"Ready?" A nod was all he got, and he slowly pushed the sweet in. "Nnh…" The confectionery was then pulled out again, the motion repeating into thrusts. When the round sweet was melted, the next lolly was unwrapped and thrusted into the looser hole. It fitted snugly, the candy was slightly wider and much more longer than the Chupa Chups. The thrusting resumed, this time enabling the lollipop to strike at his prostrate, making him scream out. "Let's see if I can make you cum just using the sweets…" The sadistic tutor whispered into his ear, lightly nipping it.

Soon, the second lollipop was also reduced to a syrupy mess. "Your body's internal temperature sure is high… Two lollipops melted in a span of an hour." Reborn commented. "Stop saying such embarrassing things…" Lambo panted.

The wine flavoured sweet was finally unwrapped and inserted into the leaking hole. Pushing the phallic object in deep, Reborn then licked around the lolly, the hole twitching due to its heighten sensitivity.

Reborn continued thrusting the candy, alternating between fast hard pumps and slow gentle strokes, making Lambo wanting to scream in pleasure and agony. In the end, just as the last of the lollipop was melted, Lambo cum hard on to the bed sheets.

Reborn smirked and removed the stick from inside his lover, as his cow collapsed into a heap on the bed, tired from his climax. He left the bed, moving to the bathroom to get a wet clothe to clean up the mess made before joining his soundly asleep lover into the land of dreams.


	11. Lollipop: Note

Dear readers who are following TEOaDIL,

I will not be accepting any more requests for this story. Thank you for reading and watch out for the other pairings that I will be posting ASAP. For those who are waiting for their request to be fulfilled, I am very sorry for the lack of work done on my part.

TTATT Orz

But I'm working on it now, so done worry, I'll get it done!

NSR


End file.
